<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Know That I Would Be A Liar by NidoranDuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819796">You Know That I Would Be A Liar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran'>NidoranDuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Job, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raceplay, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Camilla hasn't thought much of how many of the women close to her have been raving about their affairs with black men lately, until Corrin cheats on her husband with one. Furious that anyone would make her sister do something so untoward, she visits the men at the hot springs, only to discover firsthand why they're what all her friends are talking about. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Raceplay</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Know That I Would Be A Liar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Camilla had been hearing far, far too much about black men. From women of Nohr and Hoshido alike, peacetime had brought a lot more leisure and cooperation, and it was one of the Hoshidan women, as far as Camilla could track, who had first brought it up. Orochi, if she had to guess. Whispers spread among the circles of friends amid them about how black men made incredible lovers, and Camilla felt like, soon, she was one of only a few women left who hadn't given it a try. For a while, it wasn't something she minded. So what if women like Charlotte or Hinoka or even her own retainer Selena were having flings with black men? She didn't quite understand why it was so notable that they were black, and she wasn't too keen on having them preach to her about why it was a big deal.</p><p>But then she overheard Corrin. Her dear, sweet, happily married Corrin, vividly describing to Felicia how she sucked a 'big black cock' for hours and how the maid sisters should find some black men to enjoy as well. Lurid descriptions of how she let him fuck her and how Corrin owed Oboro greatly for getting her 'blacked' filled Camilla with an anger so abrupt that she didn't even hesitate. She knew where she could find some of those men. They frequented the hot springs lately, and it was there where she had overheard Nyx a few days earlier talking about visiting to find out for herself how great black men were as lovers.</p><p>Camilla was ready to raise hell. Marching over to find them, ready to give the nearest black men a piece of her mind. She wanted to make sure she got her point across, and if she ended up bringing some bodily harm to one of the men along the way, that was simply an effective warning. And she wasn't exactly looking for an 'if' with her plans, cooking up a desire to lash out and make clear that she was not going to put up with anything from them. They could carouse and sleep around just fine. But they were not going to deprave her sweet Corrin. That was simply unacceptable.</p><p>Barging into the hot spring, Camilla took off her armour to make it easier to move around if she had to jump into the water and punch somebody. She swung her axe with a might that could make whole armies cower, she didn't fear any man and she knew she could level anyone before her without trouble. As she marched in, she didn't pay much attention to her surroundings, simply shouting, loud as she could, "Which of you men laid a hand on my sister?" She was headstrong, stubborn, shoving in and for a moment, completely unaware of what was happening around her. That lack of awareness did not last very long, and once she snapped back into reality, things took some strange and overbearing turns.</p><p>There were more than a few men sitting around. Probably more than she was eager to take in a fistfight, if she was being truthful. But more than that, some of them were in the middle of indulging in Kagero, who was bent over the water, getting spitroasted and having a grand time doing so. Camilla couldn't help but look, couldn't help but catch peeks at the cocks pumping in and out of her waiting holes. They didn't pull out enough for her to see how long they were, but the utter girth of the men's shafts were absolutely tremendous, leaving her shaky and questioning everything as she fumbled around to the idea of trying to figure out what to say and how to respond to it.</p><p>Camilla felt like her balance had just been pulled out from underneath her. She didn't have a good way to respond to it, and as she made a scene, naturally, lots of the men stood up. They started to approach, walking toward Camilla with curious eyes, some of them very blatantly sizing up her body and appraising the way she stood there. her ample chest, her gorgeous face, her long legs... She was a feast, and she realized far too late for her own good that she was failing miserably at standing up for herself.</p><p>"Who's your sister?" one of the men asked. He rose up from the water and approached her, but Camilla's eyes very quickly drifted off of his posture and any assessment of if she could take him, and toward the beastly cock dangling half-hard between his legs. She felt her chest clench, breath tightening up as she tried to think out a solution to all the things hitting her so quickly.</p><p>"Corrin," she said. She barely spat it out in one go, eyes staring down at his massive shaft, wondering what to think. "My sister, Corrin. A married woman."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, I was one of the guys who broke her in."</p><p>"One of?" Camilla didn't manage to sound as angry and outraged as she wanted to as she spat out that expression of shock. She found herself in a strange position without a whole lot of clarity here, wondering what to say in her own defense while failing to keep her head on straight. She looked down at his shaft. "She only mentioned one man when she..."</p><p>"She started with me. Then some other guys came in and we had some fun together." Watching her confused and compromised reaction, the man knew he could keep advancing, drawing closer toward her, his cock slowly rising and hardening before her eyes. She wanted to be strong and avoid staring down at it, but such a task became more difficult with each step he took, nearing her and clearly winding up for something that she felt powerless against.  "Why? Did she tell you about how much she loves black cock, and you wanted to come find out for yourself how good it feels?"</p><p>Every step he took toward her was all but a threat. Camilla stared at his cock, startled by the emotions swelling up through her, the demands and the fevers leaving her with questions and concerns aplenty, and she didn't know how she was supposed to meet his eyes, but she didn't do a good job at trying to. her gaze lingered down at his cock, lips shaking as she felt herself pushed into such a confused and compromised state, struggling to spit out a good answer while falling further into the confusion and the panic of something truly beyond her ability to reckon with. "I came here to tell you--this is--I shouldn't." But she stared. Biting her lip. Aching. Her eyes drifted back.</p><p>More of the men were standing now. Absolutely huge cocks dripping with water, standing in varying levels of hardness. Each of them was so big, so ready. Camilla didn't know what to say or how to pretend she was strong enough to resist this, but the simple truth was, she wasn't strong enough. Her body tightened under the fever and the confusion of what kept her falling. She struggled to clear her thoughts, and as the man drew ever closer, Camilla realized that she didn't stand a chance.</p><p>She hit her knees. She didn't mean to, but Camilla found herself facing down the massive, meaty prick with a shaky sense that all she really wanted was to lose herself now to this desire. Her hands grasped the cock, and she acted on impulse, starting to lick and kiss all over the meaty shaft, rumbling heat rising in her needy throat. "Maybe I do want to see how good it feels," she moaned. Her eyes shut, and she leaned forward, lips parting in ready acceptance as she pushed on to discover the joys of sucking a black cock into her mouth and embracing the hopeless joys that had drove Corrin to neglect her marital vows.</p><p>Feeling such a big dick inside her mouth certainly brought on sensations that Camilla found herself welcoming. Her moans were a bit louder and a bit more intense than they should have been, but she found herself prepared to lean deeper, giving in to the satisfying throb of letting go, head starting to rock back and forth in steady shows of desire and approval. It was a wet and confused blowjob, but for lack of much else to do but give in, she found herself winding up, opening her mind to the idea of letting go, and she found herself unable to resist. Back and forth her head rocked, leaning into this excitement and hunger, allowing the pleasures to keep pushing her. This didn't make a lot of sense, but Camilla was ready for it.</p><p>"I thought you were going to try to swing at me, but you just need to get fucked right," he said, smile broadening as he watched her go. "You suck cock better than your sister does. You must have more practice."</p><p>The idea the man who introduced her sister to black cock so thoroughly that she now  she sang its praises to her maid was the same man who she now knelt in front of added something sinful and exciting to this whole treatment. Camilla ached with certainty and awareness she kept shoving into, embracing pleasures that she didn't want to hold back. She sucked harder. Sloppier. Louder. Sucking and moaning, letting herself go, she embraced the idea of giving in, drawing back to moan, "Your cock tastes so good," before shoving forward again, lost to the excitement that kept her throwing in tighter. She didn't care about resisting this, didn't try to act like she was above this.</p><p>Camilla knew it was embarrassing. She had listened to Corrin talk up how black men were so big and how 'the rumours were true', and she had been so furious at the idea Corrin had cheated on her husband that she didn't consider the actual weight or merit of the rumours. She just acted hastily to try and push through them all and find her footing. But they were true. They were so true, and she found herself now slavishly pushing forward to seek out what drove her mad, aching for the pleasure and the hunger that could gradually wear her thoughts down to a fine nothingness. Camilla's resistance was already gone, and in its place, submission steadily crept into her.</p><p>Sucking harder, Camilla allowed herself to get absorbed into the utter heat and wickedness of letting go, passion setting her aflame. She couldn't resist these temptations, couldn't help but lose herself to the steady sinking and satisfaction of giving up. There was no direction here. No control. Just aimless, dizzy heat pushing her down into the throes of a surrender beyond sense. She couldn't stop sucking, and the more she leaned into this heat and allowed herself to sink deeper. Restraint was a long-forgotten, distant idea to her now, and the more that she sank in, the happier she became, unable to hold back. Camilla was into this now. Maybe too into this.</p><p>When the man came, it was with hot, low groans, his hips bucking forward. He pulled back, catching Camilla totally off guard with the suddenness of letting it all go. His cock erupted, shooting streaks of hot, sticky spunk all over her face, making Camilla moan, "Show me everything!" as she succumbed utterly to the depraved joys and hungers that she needed so sorely. She was ready to learn.</p><p>Fortunately, there were men eager to show her. Camilla found herself guided into the water, several men advancing on her, stripping her bare of the clothes while another came up behind her. Everything seemed almost calm for a moment. Damn near restrained. Until, with a sharp shove forward, the man behind her bent her over and rammed his cock right into her pussy. "Gods!" she shrieked, struggling to make sense now of how quickly the pleasures took her. Her whole body clenched up, head rolling back as the meaty prick filled her up and started in on her with wicked efficiency.</p><p>Hands tightened on her hips, and Camilla was treated to the wicked fever and joy of getting pounded into oblivion. The primal swell of pure greed pushing against her left Camilla satisfied in ways she didn't know how to handle, crying out in vocal, hazy joy. Her hips pushed back to meet his thrusts, as more cocks pushed forward, and she knew she had to give up to them. Her hands grasped the two big, dark cocks before her, moaning, "I'm ready to learn everything I can about being fucked by black cocks," as she gave up to this all, accepting the passions and feeling herself sink readily into the joy and the want of something she absolutely craved.</p><p>Camilla couldn't believe she was so readily, shamelessly giving in to this all. There was a whole lot happening, and she was powerless against all of it, aching for the passion and the satisfaction tearing through her. Each pulse of satisfaction and heat drove Camilla over the line, making her want to succumb hotter and messier. Pursuing pleasure with such reckless and hopeless intent was an odd sort of joy, bringing her into the state of needy euphoria that she just had to give in to now. Sucking the cock had been a joy, but now, she could embrace so much more, and she was happy to pursue it to the edge, to throw herself into the ecstasy and the twisting desire of something so hopeless that her head spiraled off in a million directions.</p><p>Irresistible bliss kept Camilla under, pinned in place and treated to the reckless adorations and hungers of men who had been running through every light skinned Hoshidan and Nohrian woman in their path. Camilla was the latest, and she was lost to the eager thrills and hungers of giving up just as hard. The pleasure burned through her thoughts, and its wicked insistences had her melting under the joy. As her orgasm crept up on her, the chance to be plunged down into reckless joy as too good to help. "Cum inside," Camilla pleaded, shaky, reckless, letting out wild gasps of fever and debaucherous delight as she let go.</p><p>The man fucking her came hard into her waiting, needy hole, pumping her greedy pussy full of cum. She let out reckless cries of joy, head rolling back as the spirals of lust carried her into oblivion, and she happily jerked off the two men in front of her, bringing them to hard, vocal orgasms that had them cumming all over her face. Camilla took it in stride, moaning loud and clear for them as they let loose the gush of messy spunk driving her absolutely mad with ecstasy. It was so much of what Camilla didn't even realize she needed until that singular moment of crushing lust. Her head spun wildly, the excess so brutal and so wicked that she didn't know what else to possibly do about it all.</p><p>Except to seek out more.</p><p>A man dragged her over to sit in his lap, and Camilla stumbled forward, pressing her ample chest into his face as she was pulled down onto his cock and immediately took to riding him as fast and as hard as she could. As she did so, the idea of restraint now seeming quaint and distant, detached from anything reasonable as she jerked up and down in hopeless pursuit of pure exhilaration. "Your cocks are all so big! I can't believe that such a ridiculous thing is true, but black men make amazing lovers!" She looked over to the side, where Kagero rode the lap of the man beside her, and her smile grew. "I'm not surprised to see you here."</p><p>"I'm glad you've finally come to find out for yourself," Kagero purred, hands tightening against the man's shoulders as she bounced faster atop him, throwing herself into the reckless thrill and pursuit of letting herself go. The passion and the fever behind the ninja's eager riding spoke for itself. She was forward, needy, eagerly pushing herself and heaving up and down without control or sense. Her own love of black cock was already quite well set in stone, and she was happy to show off that fever and that lust as she threw herself back and forth atop him, breasts heaving in the face of the lucky man happily taking more of this pleasure.</p><p>"Sharing black dick with a Hoshidan. I never thought I'd see the day." But Camilla was delighted, amused beyond sense to give in to all of this, finding herself in a position so uniquely out there and so satisfying to give in to. Every bounce of her body up and down proved a reckless exploration of the pleasures she was eager to lose herself to, and she continued to push into this all, moaning louder under the shameless heat that took her by storm. In a weird way, having Kagero here and finding someone how she could join in all this with was even better, bringing on satisfactions and flares of lust brightening up her thoughts, pushing her to keep losing herself to the pleasure.</p><p>This time, she was in an active role. As her and Kagero's moans rang out in such bright and vocal ecstasy, the idea of giving up felt so forward, so perfect. Every motion up and down of their bodies expressed the raw passion and joy of abandoning all sense, giving in faster and deeper tho the utter mess that took them. They were hopeless in the face of all this delight, allowing passion to burn them both up. Throwing herself into the joy and reckless thrill of fucking herself onto a huge, black dick was a satisfaction pushing Camilla's limits, driving her over the edge and ultimately plunging her into an ecstasy beyond sense.</p><p>They both received hard, gooey floods of cum into their needy holes, cum feeding their reckless delights and a hunger too messy to deal with. "I'm getting used to this," Camilla moaned, "and I love it!" She clung to the man she rode, bucking drunkenly atop him, savouring the passion and the heat driving her mad, as she looked to Kagero with a hazy smile. "I think we're about to get a lot closer."</p><p>They got a lot farther apart, though, as men grabbed the two women and dragged them away from one another. Kagero found herself hoisted up, water dripping from her ample body as she was pulled into a position in the strong arms of a pair of black men sinking into her holes both ways. Her pussy had grown used to the penetrations, but her ass was fresh, and the suddenness of a cock sinking into it made her gasp out in surprise, spine arching back as she shifted and squirmed under this attention. "I owe Orochi my life for showing me how fun it is to be slutty for black men," she whined, amazed that she had plunged so deep into these voracious depths of need. It was so much so quickly, and she could hardly keep track of it all, and yet she was aflame with so many passions and so many wants that she couldn't have imagined anything other than this hopeless downward spiral of desire.</p><p>Kagero owned up to her needs and the passions throbbing through her body. She felt unshakable, driven, burning with forms of confidence too ferocious to be contained. She wrapped her legs around the man drilling her pussy while leaning back against the one pounding her ass, letting her breasts bounce free as she got double stuffed with black dick and treated to ecstasies far beyond what she could handle. Every vocal expression of her joy and her greed showed off something fundamental, something ready. She wanted it, and she didn't care now about anything other than getting pounded into, letting go of all restraint and sense for the sake of something truly brilliant.</p><p>The men fucked steadily, keeping her in a position where she could keep twisting under all this fever and this desire, burning hotter in drunken joy as, letting the pleasure keep pushing her limits. She was happy to give in to this, exploring her way further into the passion and the heat that kept her engaged. Jerking between the strong bodies working her over, Kagero embraced the runaway passions she didn't know how to control, letting loose and embracing what came naturally to her now, body inching closer toward a satisfaction as aimless and as ferocious as could be.</p><p>Kagero's orgasms were not subtle. It was more than a little bit excessive to know she was such a hopeless, quivering wreck, to know she fell so drastically deep into the hopeless, ferocious desire driving her mad, but she had never felt happier to lose all sense to it. She kept up the pace even as cum filled her holes, flooded her ass and her pussy alike with so much thick, hot spunk ,made her trash under the wicked joy and satisfaction of giving in. It was complete surrender, a passion too wild and too fierce to be able to contain, and she was happy to let it all run its course through her. "More. Keep fucking me. I want to get pumped full of black men's cum, and then lie in the hot spring cleaning myself off and dreaming of getting fucked some more!"</p><p>To hear Kagero howl such broad, lustful overtures really drove home the power of black dick for Camilla, who listened to a fairy composed woman turn into such a dirty talking wreck, lost to the passions and the desires so blatant and so ferocious that it seemed almost too good to be true. And yet, as she got spitroasted, she believed it. If she didn't have a cock hammering into her mouth, she would have been a hazy, vocal wreck throwing herself into the deep end with the utmost desire and greed. Not that having her mouth fucked kept her quiet, of course; she was still loud, between the moans, the sloppy sucking noises, and the joyful gagging sounds she made as the cock plunged down into her throat.</p><p>All while the cock hammering into her pussy kept her dizzily engaged, shoving faster back and forth, struggling to make sense of way too many feelings taking her from every direction. Its deepest, sharpest excesses left her in a position where it all felt a little bit too crazy to be real. Motions back and forth brought Camilla crashing down in all directions, trying her best to contain the feelings tearing her apart. It was excessive in all the best ways, these meaty cocks filling her up and pushing Camilla to keep abandoning sense. Every motion back and forth, wilder than the last, helped her find her footing in the face of utter insanity.</p><p>Camilla found herself savouring the desperate depths of fever and heat that she had fallen into. It was incredible, and her body ached for more of these feelings, desperation and desires that pushed her to the limit. Everything hitting her proved a forceful rush of ecstasy that she could keep throwing into, jerking back and forth, embracing the pleasures. "You're getting into it," the man fucking her mouth said. "You love black dick as much as that cute sister of yours." Camilla wondered how many black men Corrin had already fucked. The idea shook her to her core, but in the best of ways.</p><p>She took a flood of cum into her mouth and another into her pussy. The wild evocation of senseless heat and fire brought Camilla into a state she didn't want to hold back from, abandoning reason for the senseless joy of letting go. It was so much, and it pushed her into a ferocious, shaky orgasm, a climax as raw and as forceful as nay she could have imagined, body trembling under the weight of it and embracing pure desperation. As the cocks pulled back, she whined, "I want to get fucked by black cock until I can't think any longer."</p><p>She felt certain she was going to get what she wanted.</p><p>Dragged over to the side, a man sitting up at the edge of the water beckoned her forward, and Camilla was bent over his lap by another man coming up behind her. Without hesitation, she grabbed hold of her ample chest, bringing it down around the cock in front of her and settling into as groove of forward focus, an attention and a love growing stronger and more drastic as she allowed herself to sink into what was taking her by storm. "I shouldn't have doubted them all. Black cock is amazing." She was happy to give in to it, working up and down the cock with her ample chest while hard slams from behind pounded into her, filling her up with another hard, feverish treatment, wearing down her needy thoughts and imposing something dizzy and reckless, her needs driving her so hard over the line that she couldn't think of how to handle all of it.</p><p>Getting pounded from behind added a frantic haste to the titfuck she gave, and Camilla's hopeless, ferociously overbearing pressure proved everything she needed. Dizzy and reckless, she bucked between the men taking her. "You have a great body to fuck black men," the one she titfucked said, his smile widening as he looked down at her, watched her work her ample chest along his cock and pushing harder back and forth, dizzily shoving into the heat and the thrill of savouring something reckless, heated, truly uncontained. "Do you like it?"</p><p>"I love it," she moaned. Working harder to satisfy both men at once and to spiral into satisfaction of her own, Camilla was utterly unshakable, desperation carrying her forward, harder and greedier, unable to contain the pleasures inside her. The hard slams slamming readily into her needy, hopeless pussy, treating her to the rush of sensation and hunger that she felt ready to lose her mind with. Camilla's swift crash around from anger and aggression to thorough indulgence of black cock was a stark one, and she didn't want to look back now. "I have so many apologies to make to Corrin. And to all of you! Use my body as hard as you want to, you deserve it."</p><p>Awash in the excess of pleasure taking her, Camilla felt another orgasm swell up through her needy body, the greed and the lust feeding her what she needed, feeding the chaos and the hunger so hopeless and feverish that she couldn't help it anymore. The thrill of her whole body radiating and aching under the pleasure and the burning heat made for something absolutely brilliant. She took another load into her needy womb, and accepted another all over her breasts, moaning out in drunken haze for the men to keep using her as much as she wanted. It didn't stop, and she could only seek out more of it.</p><p>Down on her knees, Kagero had three men in front of her, one holding her ample chest around his cock while he thrust into it, while on either side of her, cocks demanded to be sucked. "You bring out something special in me," she moaned, hands on the dicks, holding them tight and working in greedy motions back and forth to satisfy every wicked, greed swell of delight keeping her aflame. She felt the power swell through her, felt the greedy heats drive her further over the line. "Black men can make any girl go cock crazy."</p><p>Turning her head back and forth to keep up the pace, Kagero worked to suck the men off with steady, alternating passion, deepening her surrender and finding herself getting more and more worked up as each push provided her the very essence of what she wanted. It came on so right, and she was unshakably committed to giving up to her most base desires, her animal lusts and wants. She didn't need anything but the chance to throw herself over the line, sucking and slobbering on the big cocks in reverent, desperate joy, accepting that this was everything she needed, all at once. One throbbing cock in her tits, two in her hands, and she could suck on them back and forth as much as she wanted. It felt too good to deal with, unbearably joys spiking up the heat and satisfaction she needed most.</p><p>The men praised her. They called her a good cocksucker, praised her love of black dick, told her more Hoshidan women should do what she was doing. She didn't realize she was so desperate for this attention, but it felt now like absolute ecstasy, a joy keeping hr giving in, and the more she gave in to this, the happier she was to accept it, a burning wreck seeking something messy and hopeless. This was everything she needed, and her desperations kept her leaning into the deep end, unable to control the irresistible fires that struck her. Their words were an extra piece of motivation over the joy of accepting the pleasures, and she knew she needed to keep giving in to them, abandoning reason for the sake of pursuing her deeper ecstasies, and she didn't want it to stop.</p><p>All the throbbing, senseless joy kept her giving in, and to throw herself into the deep end was absolutely everything she craved, the pleasures imbuing her with a satisfaction so steep that, even if she wasn't directly getting fucked while she got blowbanged, she was eager to throw herself in harder, savouring everything that washed over her, unable to contain these joys. It was all she could take, wanting it so badly and finding that she simply couldn't deal with it all. She took the cum onto her face and all over her chest, moaning out in shaky joy and shamelessly seeking more of the pleasure, needing to so deeply that she felt like she couldn't possibly fight off these passions.</p><p>For hours, their feverish indulgence continued, Kagero was happy to be lost, and Camilla was happy to lose herself. They kept passing by each other, getting fucked side by side, indulging in black dick and growing closer than either woman had been before. All culminating as they slumped exhausted over the lap of a man together, both taking turns lazily sucking and worshiping his cock, many of the men having already left. Camilla and Kagero both leaked with ample amounts of cum from all holes, only the constant existence in the water keeping their bodies from being covered in it. There was a lot to deal with here, their heads spinning in dizzy ecstasy, spiraling down into frenzy and madness as this ecstasy forced them to succumb, to break down fully under the ecstasy of this heat.</p><p>"I understand it all now, "Camilla cooed sweetly, tongue slithering around the head of the meaty shaft. "I made such a mistake ever thinking this wasn't exactly what I needed."</p><p>"I thought the same thing," Kagero confessed. "But it feels so good to give in to it, doesn't it? There's no shame in admitting it."</p><p>"I'll need to go and apologize to Corrin," Camilla mused. "And while I'm there.... Hm, maybe see if she's up for a trip to the hot springs with her favorite sister."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>